


Aaron's House Guest

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's thrown Adam out after an argument so he stays with Aaron and Robert. Unsurprisingly, they have differing feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron's House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in 'Starting Together' so if it's familiar that's why!
> 
> (Decided to separate them as they're all long-ish!)

**Day 1 - Thursday: Just for One Night**

"Right, come in, it's not like you don't know where everything is." Aaron remarked, showing Adam into the living room.

Adam placed his bag on the sofa, giving Robert a cautious smile.

"Don't bother giving me that!-"

"-Rob! What did we say!?" Aaron scolded.

Robert just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV, his arms folded like a sulking teenager.

 

*

 

There was only one place Adam would be going when he and Vic fell out again. This time it was over the idea of renewing their vows, in front of the whole village, to make up for their actual marriage at the hotel. Vic had been suggesting it for weeks, but Adam didn't want to. He saw no reason to shell out money for something they'd already done just months before, why did they have to put on a big celebration when the wedding they had was perfect? Him, her, their two best friends, Diane, Moira and Andy.

Of course he hadn't said no to her before, hiding how he felt. Until tonight that is, when Vic suggested it once too many times and he snapped at her, in front of the whole pub. Vic told him he could find somewhere else to sleep, and that's how he ended up at Robert and Aaron's. Adam had phoned Aaron (who was having a 'night in' with Robert) and told him what'd happened and of course Aaron suggested their house, permitting Robert was alright with it. Adam could of stayed with his mum but with Hannah and Holly back, it was too cramped for them all to be there, plus his mum was just as mad about it as Vic was.

 

Aaron had cautiously brought up the topic post-blowjob, just swallowing Robert's second load of the night before bringing the conversation up. Unfortunately, the usual tactic had no longer worked, and Robert had instead told him flat out 'no' and that he wouldn't let Adam stay.

 

Luckily for Aaron, letting Robert fuck him on the couch was what broke Robert's resolve. He agreed to one night, then Adam goes back to Vic and apologizes, agrees to whatever she asks because "he's a plank if he didn't". Aaron thanked him with a long sloppy kiss, only saying that Robert had to be on his best behavior and keep his mouth shut "even though that's breaking a habit of a lifetime" or else he wouldn't be getting a 'night in' like they'd just had again for a long time.

 

*

 

"You hungry?"

"Starvin' mate!"

"There's some left over pizza in the kitchen, help yourself. Beers are in the fridge"

 

Adam walked into the kitchen before Aaron leant over the sofa and kissed Robert upside down.

"Remember, keep that" giving him another quick peck on the lips "shut."

 

Robert couldn't help but smile as Aaron inserted himself back on the sofa, cuddling up to Robert before Adam walked back in, three beers and the half-eaten pizza in his hands.

"Here you are."

 

Robert refused to take the beer from Adam so Aaron rolled his eyes, tutted and took it for him. Robert then preceded to slurp the beer with a face like thunder all night while Adam and Aaron joked, before they'd all headed to bed around 11ish.

 

 

**Day 2 - Friday: One More Night**

Robert woke the next morning with a yawn and a stretch, before turning over and kissing the nape of Aaron's neck and cuddling into him.

"Morning"

Aaron turned and groaned, stretching himself before kissing Robert on the lips.

"Morning yourself."

 

They remained hugging for a few moments before Robert leaned over to his phone to check the time.

"Ugh, only got an hour before work."

"Remember I've got that meeting in Robblesfield tonight, so just get some tea and I'll have whatever's left"

"Hopefully it's just the two of us tonight" Robert remarked, gaining an eye roll.

"Yes, alright he's going to apologize. But we both know what your sisters like when she's got monk on."

"Do we?"

"Yeah. Just like you!" he teased, poking Robert in the chest.

"Oi!"

Robert poked him back before they broke out into laughing and then into kissing, Robert just about to take out his morning glory-

"-AARON!? YOU UP?!"

 

Robert froze and rolled back onto his back, snapping back the elastic on his boxers.

"Moments ruined."

Aaron just laughed, kissing Robert quickly before getting up.

"C'mon, breakfast."

 

 

*

 

"Here, bacon sarny!"

Adam handed Aaron a bacon sandwich, Robert looked over only to find there was no more other than the one in Adam's hand.

Adam noticed him looking, before interjecting.

"Oh sorry mate, you want mine?"

 

Robert looked at the sandwich, seeing a great big chunk missing from it.

"No, I'll stick to coffee thanks."

 

Robert headed to the fridge passing Adam. Adam winced and looked at Aaron before Robert turned furiously with an empty milk carton.

"No milk I take it?!

 

Adam holds up his tea to Robert "Sorry mate-"

 

Robert was fuming and was about to say something, but he saw Aaron in the corner of his eye pleading for him not to kick off.

"You know what? Fine. I'll go to café"

"Rob-" Aaron started, but Robert was having none of it.

"See ya later" he mumbled, kissing Aaron's cheek before walking out of the house.

 

"Not a morning person is he?" Adam commented.

"He is, just not when he's not had his coffee."

 

 

*

 

Robert's work day had ended and he was on his way home. He didn't really like going home without Aaron being there before him. Aaron always finished work earlier than him and Robert supposed he'd become one of 'those people' who couldn't live without their other half for more than a couple of hours. But Aaron had a meeting, so he'd be home alone for a few hours as the meetings usually lasted into the night at some hole in Robblesfield or whatever back-alley alehouse Aaron's meeting was nearest to. Luckily he'd got a boxset recorded on Sky, so he could get a few episodes into that without Aaron's grunting or complaining.

 

Robert unlocked the house only to find it already unlocked, walking in cautiously before rolling his eyes at the lump on his sofa.

"Haven't you sorted things yet?!"

"Don't start alright?!" Adam scowled. "I went, I apologized, she wo' having none of it."

"Well then you didn't try hard enough!"

"I did! She said she just wanted me out of the house for a few days. I squared it with Aaron, he said it was fine!"

"Did he now?!"

 

Robert fumed and paced into the kitchen, slamming the fridge as he got himself a beer, peeping his head back through to the lounge.

"I'm making me and Aaron some tea. You can sort yourself out. And I'm watching TV down here so don't bother getting comfy."

Adam scoffed from the lounge while Robert began busying himself making tea, the two boys not interacting.

 

*

 

Robert had made a lasagna enough for him and Aaron, tucking into his half at the kitchen table. Adam didn't seem to move from the couch, so when Robert was finished and cleaned up, he headed back into the lounge to find him in the same position as he was before.

"Move. That's my seat."

 

"Oh, _your seat_ is it?" Adam mocked in a posh tone.

"Yeah, so shift."

 

Adam moved over to the single chair with a tut, Robert moving into the now vacated space on the settee with the remote in hand.

 

They'd sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Adam spoke.

"So what's this?"

"The Flash" Robert grumbled.

"That superhero?"

"Yeah."

"Is Batman in it?"

Robert scoffs. "No."

"But I thought Batman was like, mates with The Flash, along with Captain America and all them?"

Robert huffs out in frustration. "This TV series isn't with the others, just The Flash. And Captain America is Marvel, not DC."

"What's the difference."

"Two different companies" Robert groaned, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Oh."

 

Silence fell back on them again, Robert getting back into the show before-

 

"-This is shit."

Robert turned with his blood boiling.

"Well you know where the door is if you don't wanna watch."

"I bet Aaron doesn't watch it."

"He does."

"Not willingly."

"And? You know, some couples make compromises, y'know, to make people happy?"

"I take it that was a dig then?"

"Well I'm sure your _brilliant_ mind can figure it out."

"Oi!-"

Robert was just about to start a full blown argument when the door slammed, and Aaron entered looking exhausted.

 

Both boys fell back into silence, staring at the TV screen.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"Fine." Adam muttered, but Robert just walked off upstairs, turning off the show.

 

Aaron just sighed. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, just the usual."

"Right" Aaron said, nodding once before ascending the stairs.

 

 

He entered the bedroom where Robert was already stood pacing up and down.

"Look-"

"-I said one night Aaron. One night. He's still here."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"-No Aaron! I let him stay for you but not more than one night, he's already drove me up the wall"

"C'mon, don't be an arsehole! The guy's trying to make things right but Vic needs time."

"Shock you're sticking up for-"

"Oi! Pack it in!" Aaron shouted, walking over to Robert and putting his hands on his shoulders. "We're not gonna fight over this."

 

Robert sighed and kissed Aaron's forehead in defeat. He was amazed how much Aaron had managed to control his anger and not let them fall into the silly little fights they inevitably fell into often nowadays. Aaron returned the kiss with one to Robert's lips.

"Give him a few days, You try and talk to Vic tomorrow and see what the situation is. Just bare with him alright, for me?"

 

Robert could never hold his stance when Aaron looked at him the way he was looking now, a look that said "please if you love me you'd do it" that always made him crumble.

 

"Fine" he sighed.

"Thanks" Aaron said, kissing Robert's neck.

 

Aaron only kissed him once but after looking in his eyes, Aaron knew that Robert wanted more, just like he did. Aaron kissed his neck again, beginning to dart his tongue onto the skin and sucking at it as he undid Robert's shirt buttons...

 

The door swung open and Adam appeared

"Oh shit sorry!"

Aaron pulled away from Robert's neck and looked at the now open door.

"Just wondered if you fancied a pint at the Woolie?"

 

Aaron looked at Robert for a moment, but before he could refuse Robert interrupted.

"Go on, you may aswell get somet to eat too, the lasagna can keep for your dinner tomorrow."

Aaron kissed Robert again, leading Adam to leave the room.

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Yeah well, now you owe me."

 

Aaron grabbed his hoodie before heading out the door, holding onto the door frame and turning back.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Oh, and that, what we were just doing?"

Robert looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll finish off later."

Robert broke out into a huge grin as Aaron walked away.

 

 

* **  
**

 

 

Robert and Aaron never got to finish off what they'd started, as Adam had successfully plied Aaron with enough beer that warranted him to pass out on the sofa.

 

Aaron had apologized but Robert wasn't having any of it, so the weekend consisted of the two of them keeping their distance from one another, Robert sulking too much to want to sort things and Aaron in no mood to fix it when it was the first time in ages he'd been in that kind of state. Robert had gone to talk to Victoria to sort things, but, in her words, she told Robert to "butt out and leave it alone!" so he wasn't about to get his house back.

 

Monday however, Aaron attempted to make things up to Robert with a nice meal - only for Adam to come in drunk after yet another argument with Vic that ruined the meal and ended with Aaron stroking Adam's back as he hugged porcelain for half the night.

 

Tuesday saw Aaron try again, this time with a nice session of shower sex. Robert was beginning to lose control of his mock-anger due to Aaron about to give him an intense rim job when the water went freezing, soon discovering Adam had used all the hot water. Mood was ruined, Robert fumingly went off to work, and when he got home back, chose to head to bed early opposed to sitting with an apologetic Adam and Aaron (even though Adam didn't know what Aaron and Robert had _actually_ been doing in the shower that morning).

 

A week had gone by and Aaron and Robert hadn't had an ounce of alone time. Adam stuck round like a bad smell (literally and metaphorically) and it was riling Robert up. It wasn't like he _needed_ to have sex with Aaron, but what was wrong in _wanting_ to, in his own home, with his own boyfriend? It was usually interruptions, but then when they _did_ have time, Aaron felt awkward having sex with Adam in the house, especially as it was hard for them _not_ to be vocal during sex. The thought of Adam in the house didn't really turn Robert on either, so instead they'd just go to sleep.

 

*

 

 

So here they were, Wednesday. Officially 7 days of Adam Barton in their home. Robert had gone to work unusually early - he didn't want to deal with any more of Adam's excuses as to why he hadn't made things up with Victoria or whatever else Adam had done that would annoy him.

 

He finished work a little later than usual; even though he was hating having Adam at home, it didn't stop his excitement and happiness seeing Aaron. He thought about saying 'enough is enough' but he knew that it'd upset Aaron... Robert had begun to wonder if Aaron enjoyed having him around more than when it was just the two of them.

 

Robert sighed, ready to face Barton again as he walked into the house, only to be shocked by what he finds.

 

The coffee table is filled with food, a crate of beers on the chair and a stack of DVDs at the side of the TV.

"Aaron?"

And with the call of his name, Aaron entered from the kitchen.

Robert smiled at him and looked out into the room.

"What's all this?"

"What does it look like?"

"Oh, let me guess, you and Adam are-"

"-Ah ah. No. Adam's out."

"Really?"

"Well I told him to go to Vic's and not comeback unless it's to collect his stuff.. so yeah, he's out."

Robert was taken aback slightly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Look, I know you two aren't the best of mates, and you're never gonna be, but I'm happy that you put that aside for me. It's... nice that you did it, even if he did drive you up the wall" Aaron laughed.

"You not missing him?"

"What?! Why would I miss him?!" Aaron frowned.

"I dunno.. y'know, just wondered if.."

"-You're a plank you know that?"

"Am I? Thanks."

"He's my best mate. But there's a reason we never got a place together."

"Yeah what's that?"

"I think you've experienced it this week, he's an absolute pain in the arse to live with!"

Robert laughed. "I think we both know why him and Vic fall out so much now."

"Cause Adam's an idiot. Just like you."

"Yeah but I can charm my way back in with you. Even when I do stupid stuff!"

"And you do that often."

"Yeah well, you do stupid stuff when your in love I s'pose" he smiled, tilting his head.

"Is that so?" Aaron teased, pulling Robert towards him.

"Yeah" Robert kissed. "It is."

Their kissing continued, and soon enough the week long wait seemed worth it.

 

Aaron pulled away and grabbed the lapels of Robert's suit.

"So... you hungry?"

"Yeah, but not for that on there!"

 

Robert growled as Aaron bit his lip, Aaron soon running up the stairs with Robert chasing after him into their room before pouncing on him on the bed.

" _Fuck_ Aaron. You know what it's been like not having you like this for a whole week?!" he moaned between kissing and removing clothes.

"Not like we've not had long off periods before."

"Yeah, but that was... urgh... that was before you were mine."

"Oh Robert" he teased, stroking the blonde mans crotch. "I was always yours."

 

In their talking their clothes were removed, and soon enough, Aaron was down at Robert's crotch.

 

Aaron was sucking away on Robert, Robert panting heavily before pulling Aaron's head off his cock.

"One thing Aaron."

"What?"

"No more fucking house guests!"

 

And with that, Aaron sucked back down on his boyfriend with a chuckle.


End file.
